


Mixed Up Holidays

by inallherstarkness



Series: Victuri Week 2016 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2 | Holiday, M/M, Victuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: In which Victor enjoys learning about Japanese holidays and celebrating them...even when it's not the right time.





	

“Yuuri!” Victor's voice startled the Japanese man from where he'd been listening to potential songs for a routine he'd been thinking about.

“What is it, Victor?” he asked, pausing the music to give his full attention to his boyfriend. The excited shine in those sky blue eyes was familiar.

“Let's go to the beach!!”

“....huh?” That was not what he was expecting. It was still quite chilly after all, winter's grasp still not quite gone.

“The Japanese have a holiday called Ocean Day, don't they? Let's celebrate by going to the beach!” the silver-haired Russian exclaimed with a blinding grin. “Don't forget your swimsuit!”

“Wai-Victor?!” But the other man was gone before Yuuri could protest or explain that Ocean Day wasn't until _July_ , not the middle of February. The brunet let out a long-suffering sigh and decided that, before they went out and froze to death, he'd better clear up the misunderstanding. As wonderful as it was that Victor seemed to enjoy Japanese culture, there were still times—like now, for example—that things got a little jumbled.

Walking into Victor's room, Yuuri found him just finishing tossing things into a travel bag and cleared his throat to gain his attention. “Um, Victor, I think there's been a mistake. You see-”

Victor cut him off with a smile and, “Don't worry about it, Yuuri. Do you have everything, we'll be leaving soon.”

A pause as Yuuri just blinked at him, trying to process the new information. “Eh?! We're leaving right now!? But Victor, Ocean Day isn't until-”

“Yes but, we're sure to have the place all to ourselves, aren't we?”

“That's probably because everyone else has the common sense to not go in the first place,” Yuuri muttered lowly. Victor just laughed, having heard him anyway.

Sighing, Yuuri finally relented. “Fine, I'll go...but I'm not bringing a swimsuit. I won't be swimming when it's still this cold.”

~•~•~•~

In the end, they went to the beach and Yuuri watched as Victor splashed and swam with Makkachin, a gentle smile on his face as he sat on a blanket on the sand. The smile slowly fell though when Victor made his way from the water towards him with a strange glint in his eyes. The feeling of growing dread was proven correct when Victor casually tossed the smaller man over his shoulders and deposited him unceremoniously in the icy water. A screech of shock from Yuuri only provided more fuel for Victor's laughter which was cut off with a splutter as a glaring Yuuri splashed water in his face.

Soon there was an all out war between the two, smiles, laughter, and freezing ocean flowing freely until they exhausted themselves and lay grinning and panting together on the cool sand. Victor linked their hands together, causing Yuuri's cheeks to color and his grin to soften into a warm smile.

~•~•~•~

The smiles and laughter disappeared though when they got back and Yuuri was laid up in bed with a fever and a cold. Laying around in clothes soaked in freezing liquid never helped with one's health.

However, Yuuri managed to learn something about Victor...the Russian was terrible as trying to care for a sick person.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun piece to write. Victor seems to really enjoy Japan and I just felt that he'd be the type of person to do something like this.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!   
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! I'd love to know what you thought! :)


End file.
